In order to draw blood, a needle, which has an adapter that can be connected via tubing to the blood-drawing syringe, is used which has wings. In order to prevent the user from inadvertently getting stuck by the needle, such butterfly needles are provided with a shield case that encloses the needle.
Such a shield case is known from EP 0,436,646 (US equivalents U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,072 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,311). The needle in this system is pulled from the patient by the tube connected to the needle. In order to protect the user from needle sticks, the pulled-back needle is held in a protected position. In order to secure the protection, an anchor part is pressed against the patient. Such a procedure reduces or minimizes the risk of an undesired needle stick for the user.
In this known embodiment the butterfly needle is pulled directly out of the skin of the patient into the protected position inside the shield case.
Such a procedure is difficult for the patient since the anchor part has to be pressed with one hand against the skin of the patient while simultaneously the tube is pulled with the other hand. There is the possibility that the needle, which to this time is still in the blood vessel of the patient, moves. This movement can be painful.